<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Reason We Hold it Together by MissDeeds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237492">The Reason We Hold it Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDeeds/pseuds/MissDeeds'>MissDeeds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Family Tales [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Slice of Life, Snapshots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:41:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDeeds/pseuds/MissDeeds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>'The funny thing about kids is they are the reason we lose it, and the reason we hold it together'</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Philip Boyce/Christopher Pike</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Family Tales [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Reason We Hold it Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a series I plan to be doing on and off based upon a cute idea that I had whilst watching the Office of all things haha. Everything done is going to be in chronological order following the lives of the family. Hope you all like it and I already know what the next snapshot is going to be. The overall feel of the series is hopefully going to be a mix of comedy and realism, trying to make it both fun and relatable to some out there.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was way too early.</p><p>When he’d been a captain, getting up at odd and early times didn’t faze him so much. But now it was torture and all Chris wanted to do was sleep.</p><p>Ever since they’d had Sean, neither him or Phil had gotten much sleep and they both joked about how the first child was always easy but the second one was a nightmare.</p><p>That was one of the thoughts running through his head as he held Sean in his arms and did his best to quiet his three-week-old son whilst trying to keep awake himself. He’d blissfully gotten used to proper sleep after Sarah had grown older, well apart from when she had nightmares and slept in their bed to help fend off the bad dreams. </p><p>Time had lost meaning for him as he sat there on the floor of the bedroom and drifted in and out of sleep, occasionally shifting his hold on Sean and getting comfy each time he got sore. He loved Sean, but at this point he just wanted to put Sean in a tribble pit and then lie down 90 degrees for five minutes of sleep.</p><p>His mind and body were jerked awake by the sound of an alarm going off and someone getting out of bed. </p><p>“Morning, sunshine.” There was both sarcasm and genuine care in Phil’s voice as he came over and sat down next to Chris, wrapping an arm around him.</p><p>“I just…cannot even focus right now…”</p><p>“Let me guess - you’re tired.”</p><p>“How did you guess?”</p><p>“Why don’t you let me handle him for a change, let you get some sleep.”</p><p>“You work though…I don’t want you tired…you need focus…”</p><p>“I could say the same of you, you know.”</p><p>Having said that, Phil reached his free hand across to shift the blanket to see Sean more clearly. Chris let his eyes close and reclined back into Phil, trying to rest but having a mess of thoughts cascade throughout his mind. Should he share responsibility though if he did and perhaps got work who would look after Sarah and Sean while no one was at home he wouldn’t have time to clean up the house which he’d been meaning to do for a while but just hadn’t had the opportunity…</p><p>His brief moment of relaxation was cut short when he felt Sean begin to squirm in his arms, causing him to shift his hold and gently try to calm Sean down again.</p><p>All he was aware of in that moment was Phil lifting Sean up, and feeling his own arms drop down and go a bit numb. </p><p>Chris wasn’t even aware that he’d fallen asleep, it was only when he woke up in bed some time later that he suspected that he had been placed there. He made a half-hearted attempt to sit up, but only succeeded in slumping back down and curling up. It was an opportunity to sleep and he didn’t want to pass up the chance at all. </p><p>***</p><p>He awoke later with the feeling of his hair being stroked. When he opened his eyes, he saw that it was Phil sitting next to him.</p><p>“Feeling any better?”</p><p>“Not really…I think I’ll need a few more weeks of sleep.”</p><p>“How about I stay home today? I can take care of the house and kids while you get some sleep.”</p><p>“No, no it’s fine…you need to work…”</p><p>“I’m serious, it won’t hurt for me to take a day off. More importantly, you need the rest and to share responsibility. I love you; I don’t want to see you destroy yourself with caring too much. Besides, exhaustion is a bitch and we both know that.”</p><p>“I’m fine, I’ve got this you don’t need to worry.”</p><p>“Pretty sure that was one of the reasons I married you, to do just that.”</p><p>“What were the others?”</p><p>“You know, the classic ones.”</p><p>“Yeah, I do…”</p><p>For a brief moment the house was silent, it was just them and the even rhythm of breathing. Then they both heard Sean begin to cry from the next room and the quiet moment of peace they’d just had evaporated into thin air. </p><p>“I suppose I should check on him, settle him down then check on what I have to do around the house and the garden too.”</p><p>“Fine, don’t overwork yourself though.”</p><p>“I promise, I can handle it.”</p><p>***</p><p>He couldn’t.</p><p>It was only 10 o’clock in the morning and he was already swamped by caring for the kids and trying to clean up. </p><p>Chris had thought he that would be able to do all that he needed to do without much getting in the way…he had been so wrong. The house remained a mess, the garden wasn’t much better either and it had been weighing on him to do it sooner rather than later.</p><p>But instead all he was doing was rocking Sean since he’d begun crying again, occasionally interacting with Sarah when she came by and desperately doing what he could to stay awake. A part of his brain wished he had agreed to Phil staying home for that day, maybe he could ask about it tomorrow.</p><p>What he really hadn’t expected was a knock on the door at some point. The sudden noise jolted Chris back into being aware again. It took him a moment to get his bearings and reorient himself. </p><p>“Coming…”</p><p>Lifting himself up from the couch and slowly meandering to the front door, it probably took him longer than it should have to recognize the three people standing outside.</p><p>“Spock…?” He definitely didn’t recall inviting his former science officer to his home.</p><p>“Greetings, Captain. I am sorry to arrive unannounced, but the Enterprise was docked for repairs and it seemed like a good time to visit.”</p><p>“Oh, that’s alright, you don’t have to call me captain, just Christopher. These are…?”</p><p>“This is Captain Kirk, currently in Command of the Enterprise, and Doctor McCoy, current CMO.”</p><p>General hellos were said, and Chris was nice with them, despite the fact he was definitely not in the right space for guests. But he smiled anyway and invited them in, giving directions to the lounge room and saying he’d be there in a moment. </p><p>As he closed the door, it dawned on him that Sean wasn’t squirming and that he was silent. Chris put it out of his mind and went in to talk with them. </p><p>***</p><p>The conversation was nice, and Chris felt that it was refreshing to have different people to talk to. </p><p>Whenever he had to keep himself awake, a slight feeling of guilt went through him. He couldn’t explain why though, he just felt bad to be falling asleep with guests over. </p><p>After the tenth time of trying not to fall asleep, he just couldn’t pretend that he was okay. </p><p>“I’m - I’m sorry, I’m really tired. I’ve been barely sleeping these past few weeks; Sean just hasn’t wanted to sleep properly at all since he came home…”</p><p>Reassurances came from all around the room and he felt a little better – although a part of him still had a slight sensation of awkwardness.</p><p>Chris was completely caught off guard at the offer of doing the housework for him, he didn’t initially hear it at first and had to ask whoever offered it to repeat it. <br/>“Why don’t you let us take care of some the work around here? You really look like you need help.” </p><p>The words came from the direction of McCoy; from what Chris blearily recalled, he was a doctor and he seemed nice.</p><p>“Are you sure? I wouldn’t want to trouble anyone…and I can take care of it later…”</p><p>Kirk waved a hand in a vague way that seemed to encompass everything and everyone. “Nonsense Christopher, we don’t mind, it’ll give us something to do. Look, I can do any housework you need, Bones can handle anything garden related and Spock can…watch the kids.”</p><p>“Well, if it’s okay with all of you to do that…I’d really appreciate it.” Chris closed his eyes briefly. “Just a few hours would help me…”</p><p>Standing up and crossing the room, Chris gently transferred Sean to a clearly reluctant Spock, and after saying one final round of ‘thank yous’ he made his way up the stairs to the bedroom and fell face forward onto the bed. </p><p>He didn’t even bother getting under the covers, his whole body just melted into the bed and within five minutes he was sound asleep.</p><p>***</p><p>As Jim watched Christopher go upstairs, he couldn’t help but wonder what had made Christopher want this life over being in Starfleet.</p><p>He was brought out of that thought process by something tugging on his shirt, looking down he saw a little girl staring at him; he’d seen her racing about earlier, but he hadn’t heard her name.</p><p>“Hello, my name’s James but you can call me Jim. What’s your name?”</p><p>“Sarah!” Her happiness and energy were almost overwhelming the room. </p><p>“Would you like to help us out? I’m sure your dad would appreciate it.”</p><p>She nodded eagerly and stood ready, mimicking a fresh cadet standing at attention. </p><p>“Ready!”</p><p>It was impossible not to smile at her enthusiasm, so cute and pure. </p><p>“Right then, now what do you want to help with?” Jim thought it best to ask Sarah what she wanted; kids being told what to can often avoid the set task. </p><p>“I’m good at gardening. I know everything about gardening, it’s really fun.”</p><p>“Great, you got a helper now Bo- er, McCoy. You two should get going, it looks like a jungle out there.” </p><p>Jim watched the two of them walk off towards the back of the house, Sarah making a big deal of leading a wryly grinning Bones to the garden.</p><p>Bringing his attention back to where he was standing, Jim let out a huff; the place was a real mess. Children’s toys were scattered all over the living room floor, as well as other items like pillows and the occasional tossed jacket. He went around the whole house looking at what needed to be done. The bedrooms were messy but he didn’t venture into the main one, seeing as how Christopher was still asleep in it. The bathroom definitely had to be cleaned and the kitchen could do with work. </p><p>As he came back into the living room, he saw Spock still standing there holding the baby he’d been given. Strangely, he appeared entranced by it, almost playing with it.</p><p>“This baby is acting highly illogically, Jim.”</p><p>“How so? I’m sure it’s just acting normally.”</p><p>“It insists on holding my finger, each time I try to dissuade it another attempt is made.”</p><p>“Spock, that’s just what babies do. See, when it grabs your finger like that it means that the two of you will have a close and special bond. Think of it as a human tradition or belief.”</p><p>“I am not sure I believe in that ‘tradition’.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it, you’re doing a good job so far anyway. I’ll be around the place if it becomes too much.”</p><p>With a final smirk, Jim rolled up his sleeves and began to pick up and organize the room.</p><p>***</p><p>Chris woke up in bleary state, he must’ve slept longer than he intended to since the clock beside the bed now read 4:00pm. </p><p>Rubbing his eyes to help wake himself up more, he made his way over to the door and opened it, looking out into the hall and finding it tidier than he remembered.</p><p>In fact, as Chris went down to the living room, he noticed that the whole place was looking a lot better in the field of cleanliness. </p><p>Upon reaching it, he was greeted by a sight that he did not expect to see; in the middle of the room was Spock and Kirk having a very interesting discussion about teaching Sean, who was curled up on the floor, introductory logic principles. </p><p>Chris stood in the doorway just trying to comprehend what he was seeing, so engrossed that he didn’t hear Phil approach him from the side, equally as confused having come home earlier than usual. </p><p>“Hi honey - you’re home early…” It was an oddly mesmerizing sight, as much as he wanted to properly greet Phil, Chris just couldn’t take his eyes off the group in front of him. </p><p>“Yeah.” Phil peered past him. “Thought I’d get away when I could.” </p><p>The discussion only got worse when McCoy, being led inside by Sarah, actively joined in against Spock. </p><p>Chris smiled warmly at Sarah when she came over, happy to be drawn away from the chaotic scene in front of him. </p><p>“Hey baby girl, how are you doing? Did you have fun today?”</p><p>“Yeah, the garden looks a lot better. I stopped by your bedroom earlier-” A giggle interrupted her sentence, “and you were asleep so much that you were half off the bed!”</p><p>“Was I?”</p><p>“Mmhmm.”</p><p>Picking her up, Chris gave her a small kiss on the cheek before making his way into the discussion, hoping to calm it all down. </p><p>***</p><p>It took a while, but he finally got it all sorted out. They bid farewell, offered future acceptance of visits and then sat down to eat dinner.</p><p>Chris definitely did not expect the day go the way it did, but he wasn’t complaining as it had been a major help for him. At least there was the bonus of having a few hours of sleep under his belt; he knew that it was highly likely he’d be up with Sean again. </p><p>None of it mattered too severely; he loved his family too much for those issues to affect him. </p><p>“Another triumph for Starfleet?” Phil said, raising his glass of juice.</p><p>“Maybe.” Chris shook his head. “Glad they ignored the Prime Directive to not interfere in an undeveloped planet.”</p><p>Phil clinked his glass against Chris’s. “Here’s to interference.”</p><p>“And sleep.” Chris smiled tiredly down at Sarah, choosing to ignore the dirt on her T-shirt and focusing on her satisfied looks out the window at the garden. </p><p>“Here’s to sleep.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>